1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator motor that is installed in a hybrid hydraulic excavator or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called hybrid construction machines, in which a generator motor is installed between the engine and a hydraulic pump, have been under development in recent years.
The generator motor installed in a hybrid construction machine is connected to the output shaft of the engine and the input shaft of the hydraulic pump, and generates power from the drive force of the engine. The electrical energy generated by the generator motor is stored in a capacitor or other such electrical storage device, and when the construction machine requires a high engine output, for example, the generator motor is driven by the stored electrical energy and boosts the output of the engine.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-71905 (laid open Apr. 2, 2009 discloses a generator motor (power unit) in which adequate lubricating oil is supplied to spline joints at both ends of a linking shaft that spline-joins the output shaft of the engine and the input shaft of a hydraulic pump.